Escape From Outback Island
by LucasGodzilla
Summary: 1981 - Outback Island completes construction and celebrates independence. 2017 (Now) - Leodore Lionheart was taken captive by an anti-predator extremist group. Newly recruited Ash Wolffe is now sent in as a last alternative to rescue the catnapped mayor. His chosen ally? A young ewe with a mind similar to the terrorists' dark intentions. Inspired by John Carpenter's cult EFNY.
1. Ash's Notes

Well what do you know, who knew writing a personal account of a true disaster would bring a curious mild cult status in the literary world. I mean come on, I'm no writer or action hero really (even though I literally am just a walking movie reference being honest here), I'm just a timber wolf with a lot of life mistakes, and I do mean a lot of mistakes. Literally, I ended up having to kill my girlfriend after deciding to screw with night-howler flowers! How is that not a major fuck-up? Hang on, sorry, getting all sidetracked over here.

So you want to hear a new story of mine I'm guessing. Well you've certainly came to the right place. Like my last story though, where the heck do I even begin? Ah well, guess I'll start with a follow-up after being left in the hospital for a few weeks. Basically, I ended up spending a fair amount of time fixing up my life. Having been pardoned of my, poor past decisions of being a drug dealer and all that jazz, I was able to move on for the most part. I was even finally able to legally change my name from "Ethan" to "Ash". As it turns out, that adorable plastic carrot pen Judy owned served as fine evidence of avoiding the murder charge; Who knew a recorded argument -which ended me with both a bloody lip and a clouded mind- could serve one well?

So let me see, after that whole siege thing, most of my stuff was riddled with bullet holes, as well as my sturdy pick-up truck (which was towed to the precinct at the time for an evidence sweep). So in the end, I was given a somewhat generous grant of -most likely taxpayer- money and was allowed to spend it all on whatever. Buying myself a sweet new ride with a kicking stereo (cause hey, least none of my CDs were destroyed; also for the record Nick, yes some people use CDs) as well as buying myself a few other things and renting back my apartment in Tundratown. Like before I kept to myself, least I get some respect from the neighbors and landlord because of me appearing on the news about aiding the ZPD.

Speaking of the ZPD, I actually did decide to join the force. After staying in that hospital for a few days before being discharged and spent the remainder of my healing period in my apartment, I gave that form some thought. A redemption is the right term to express how I regarded it. Not long after fully healing up, I was accepted into the academy by that said form and was able to study law enforcement. Strangely enough I actually was competent enough to pass with honors, well in a sense. I managed to ace the physical section but the law and order part I admit is touchy. Long story short, I graduated from the academy and was shortly after assigned to precinct one (of course).

Nowadays, I admit have become rather chummy with many of the officers at the precinct, although don't bring up the Wing Chung phone incident, I swear I will strangle whoever recorded that of me. I ended up stapling an officer's phone to the damn desk in a hissy-fit. So anyways, I tend to get assigned either with Delgato and Fangmeyer or the "Odd Couple"! I'm sure it takes no genius to guess who that last one is. So then, I think that's enough backstory I'm guessing.

Now I bet you're wondering what crazy misadventure is it this time. Well that and why I ripped off another movie title of a movie made by Carpenter (I swear is the beaver director now a running gag in my life?). To put it frankly, I'm unimaginative with names or titles, so why not spin-off something that reminds me of the incident. So how is this relatable to Escape From Zootopia? You'll figure it out yourself, after all if you read my last story, I wouldn't be surprised half of you ended up Zoogling the director just to know who I kept referring to.

Now then on a final note, this particular case was notable to me out of the rest since the siege on so many different levels. Admittedly I had a couple cases that were noteworthy, but I have to say, this one changed me in a way I have never expected. I'll leave it up to you when it comes to opinions on the topic when it comes, you'll figure it out eventually.


	2. Prologue

**1981**

* * *

A new district titled Outback Island was formulated and developed. The area is comprised of a fairly small piece of land a handful of miles away from the coastline, and was to be heeded as a section of the major capital. Economic and social problems soon settled in after final structures and means of transportation between the island and the mainland were constructed; All leading to a mass of riots as well as civil disobedience amongst the masses. In the end the cord was cut, and Outback Island was seen independent; Legal means of access have been limited through considerably tight customs.

 **2016**

* * *

Leodore Lionheart was released from Zootopia Medium Security Prison on account of the arrest of Dawn Bellwether, charged with the framing of the lion as well as a dozen other charges. After being let go, his career took off once more, and was soon given title as the Mayor of Zootopia once more. After his experience, he internally sought out to create a cooperation as a way to show the citizens of the major capital that change is possible, and that predators are able to sympathise and have the ability to conjoin instead of rending.

 **2017**

* * *

Now...


	3. Chapter 1

A smooth eighties synthesizer was blaring out from the car stereo. "You got the touch! You got the powerrrrr! Yeah!" it spoke out. A bright red car sped down an icy road. Bobbing his head to the beat, Ash whistled in-tune as he drove through Tundratown. The euphoria didn't last all too long though as it was interrupted by his phone buzzing around on the dashboard. Slightly groaning, he tone down the volume to pick up the call in it's stead. "You got Wolffe," he tried to speak positively. "Ash where the heck are you? You missed roll-call earlier and Chief going chew your tail out AGAIN!" Lightly rubbing his forehead, "Is it such a crime to take some time to get up Carrot-cakes?" Funny how a fox talent for nicknames can rub on one. "No if it's an occasional thing but Ash, you've been late over four times now! At this rate, you may as well throw away your badge be-" Spotting the mid-borderline tunnel, he interjected, "Uh sorry going through a tunnel!" Cranking the music back up, he can still hear Judy piping through the call as he drove into the mouth of the tunnel, "Sorry, can't hear you, you're breaking up, bye!" Quickly ending the call, he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and sank back into the flow of the music. "You've got the touch! You've got the power!" Joining in-chorus, "When all hell's breaking loose, you'll be riding the eye of the storm!"

Pulling up to the precinct, Ash pulled the keys out of the ignition and continued whistling the remainder of the song as he walked through the entrance. Precinct one is still rather a mess ever since the assault on it a while back. There are still some remaining bullet riddling the walls, and the main glass dome was still up for repair; Guess that's what happens when you hire government employees AKA sloths! Talk about watching paint dry. Spinning his keys in a loop, Ash wandered to the front desk to be greeted by a familiar face. "Ey Benji!" he greeted, but something seemed off. "Hey Ash, um the uh Chief would like to see you actually," the thick cheetah replied. Slowly cocking his head up, he can already see a rather impatient Bogo looking down upon him. Slowly sliding up to the wolf was Nick who only cheekily muttered over, "Well, you messed with the bull, and now you're getting the horns.

"Please Mister Wolffe, sit down," the bull calmly stated. Doing the man's bidding, Ash slowly sunk down into the small plastic seat in front of his desk. "Now then, tell me. How many times has it been now, that I've gone over the rule book with you?" he continued in the very soft -yet strained- tone. Remaining silent, "Almost a dozen times now, Mister Wolffe. Now, I am on my final straw right now with you, I don't care that you're viewed as a savior by half the officers here in this precinct, you do what you have been told. You come every morning on time, you work your eight hour shift as told, and you will be rewarded with money, as well as the opportunity to work in this community. Now am I clear?" Gulping in his chair, Ash slowly nodded as he continued to slink downward. "now normally I would have your furry ass in a sling, but I've got a lot on my hooves today with the mayor, so all I ask of you is to simply remain here in the station for the remainder of the day with Clawhauser down there and work behind the desks to maintain communications between other hardworking officers who will be taking a trip down to Outback Island for security. Capische?" Ash now literally centimeters away from Bogo's face which had closed in during the course of his speech. "That is all, dismissed!"


	4. Chapter 2

"Hopps, status check." "Everything appears clear sir." "Wilde, check in." "Nothing out of the ordinary as far as I can tell." The repetitive reports, the smoldering heat, and the absolute boredom was taking its toll on the ZPD officers. All anyone can do was just stand around and wait with their sidearms holstered. Surprisingly, it seems Ash and Clawhauser ironically got the best tasks of the day. For the most part, the two officers just played small card games and browsed on their phones, often times flashing each other with either something laughed about it. They even at one point sang a few duet like two foxes singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Eventually the cheetah took the opportunity to go out and get some more pastries and soda and Ash was left alone for a bit. Patrolling the empty building, he whistled around and eventually took the opportunity to head up to the break-room to grab a movie to pass the time. It's rather silly, with Ash frequently being assigned to night-shift (most likely due to his nocturnal capabilities), he just one day brought in a whole stack of movies he had lying around at home and stuffed them in a cabinet. Leaning back in a chair after taking advantage of the bull pen's projector, he just threw on Big Trouble in Little Rodentia and began zoning out from reality.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Chief Bogo inquired over the radio system; Everyone briefly piped in making a sort of massive tired response. A large chopper swooped in over the main street on the center of the dry desolate island. As each officer took a stand on every corner, every entrance, and every exit, blocked by a blue sentinel. Gently the helicopter descended, dust and sand being blown up from the sheer force of the wind being blown around by each blade of the copter. Making its touchdown destination, the rotor began slowing down, and the vehicle stopped at the end of the road. "The coast is clear, you are free to exit mayor!" Bogo called out front. Stepping out was Mayor Lionheart, who in his prideful manner waltzed down the street, a large kangaroo guard following alongside.

The news of the mayor's grand entrance spread around the isle like wildfire as citizens drove into to town to watch the fateful meeting. Pulling up into main street was a large limousine was their a local hyena who gained town fame during the past few elections. Exiting the plush car, he was briefly patted down as a precaution, trusting the force on site that the area was safe, the mammal proceeded down the path to greet the lion. "Good day sir ... ?" pausing in mid-welcome. "Rohrer, John Rohrer." the hyena chuckled out with a warm toothy grin. "Hello Mister Roh-er," the lion attempted to pronounce, but failed miserably. "It's 'Rohrer', just say it like the word 'Roar'." Apologizing for the slip up, the two walked together further down the street towards the the main office building; But something was off. Nick whispering over on the radio, "Hang on, that bodyguard our mayor has over there, does anyone have any confirmed identification?" "I'm not sure, why did you ask?" Judy questioned back. "I'm not sure if it's any real concern but something doesn't feel right..."

"So-ing-oe-f-l-right-" was all that pierced through the radio signal. Taking notice of the interference, Ash furrowed at the radio. Pausing his movie and tossing the remote across one of the desks, he grabbed the standby walkie talkie at hand and called out, "This is Alpha One, your signal wasn't clear, please repeat?" Static noise was all that emanated. "Hello is anyone out there?" More static. "Come on someone say something!" This time there was broken audio: Indistinct yelling. Worried, he sped out the door and ran into the break room to switch on the television; What shown up on the news was quite frankly disturbing. "BREAKING NEWS: MAYOR CATNAPPED, POLICE FORCE AMBUSHED." "You've got to be shitting me..."


	5. Chapter 3

Jogging downstairs, he slammed the talkie onto the main front desk to tweak the main radio receiver. Twisting the knobs carefully to scan for a less interfered signal; No luck whatsoever. Literally slamming it at this point, "Sack of shite!" he muttered angrily. Swiping it off the desk in frustration, he cupped his face and waited for something to happen. Thankfully something did occur as his talkie began to crackle to life, "Can someone please tell me how the hell that happened out there!?" It was Chief Bogo on the other side. After a brief pause, another line piercing into the frequency, "Search me Chief," it seemed to Officer Higgins -the hippopotamus- from what he could tell, "One minute we were all green and then the street was flooded with armed prey animals!" Another moment later, a third mammal was in the conversation, "I called it, I knew something was off about that kangaroo!" It was thankfully Nicholas, "He seemed to fond gripping that holster of his." There was more silence for a bit until Bogo made his response, "So you're telling me that we had an internal breach?" Finally making a comment, Ash called in, "Well perhaps someone could explain to me how an internal breach was possible with the entire precinct," walking over to the back storage room, "and its armory at your disposal?" "Wolffe is that you?" Bogo demanded, "What happened to our communications over there?" Looking over to the banged-up receiver on the floor, "It seems that they were cut off earlier from what I could tell; I don't know, I am not an engineer." "Now then... Can someone explain to me the situation over there?"

Grumbling it out, Bogo gave it all to the timber wolf straight, "We are in a hostage situation. Mister Rohrer suffered some serious injuries and is currently unable to move; Numerous gunshot wounds to one of his legs, however he thankfully alive. Our mayor also seems to be alive, but judging from what you heard, I'm sure you've briefed yourself with the news on television." "Yes I know, Lionheart has been kidnapped, but by who though?" There was more unidentifiable chatter in the background and then he was finally answered, "We believe that it's an extremist group with a targeted prejudice against predators." "How did any of you reach to that conclusion?" A faint female voice came in now, "It's because of what I just saw." "Judy! What did you observe!?" "There was order in that chaos, these weren't just some armed maniacs, they planned all of this. Besides, that's not the only reason." "What is it?" Nick took over and finished her, "We saw someone we haven't seen since Judy's big break." "Enough with the riddles, who?" With a dramatic pause, "A ram named Doug." Searching through the back of his mind, the name sounded familiar from one of his lessons back at the academy. "Okay and did you see where he went?" "No, but even then, we can't." "What's the problem?" "If we go in, the mayor dies."

"If anyone in the groups spots someone in blue, they will most likely immediately execute our lion. It seems they've got the upper-hand." Sucking in air through his teeth, "Okay, what's the plan now then?" The Chief finally returned to the discussion, "Well we go in, he dies. If we leave now, there'll be a chance of being offered an exchange and a deal could be made." Easy to say, that idea didn't sit well with Officer Hopps, "But Chief, with all due respect, we can't just leave him! We have to act somehow." Brainstorming for solutions, something outlandish came up in Ash's mind. It was insane, but it could be done if he played his cards right. "Chief Bogo, I've got an idea." "What is it Officer Wolffe?" "What about a small rescue team? A one or two manned mission into the island to retrieve the mayor. Now I know it's risky, but what choice do you have?" Ash could tell the Chief wanted to say something but he ran on to make his point, "After all you've seen me handle myself in action, heck I've evaded the police force under your noses for a year -no offense- so I am positive this will be doable. All I request is full permission and authority and I can get a full plan underway." At this moment, Clawhauser came running into the building with a box of donuts. Frowning in confusion at the sight of his stuff strewn around on the flood, he looked up to Ash only to hear, "Yes sir, yes... Alright. " Quickly slamming away his walkie talkie, he looked over to see him and ordered, "Benji, quick get me the file on a ram named Doug!"

A few hours pass, it is around six o' clock PM. Ash is driving hastily down through the outskirts of town. The sun is slowly setting off in the distance as he ran through a checklist of his stuff. "Case files," flipping through a few manilla folders he had, "check." "Precautionary weapon," feeling the magnum revolver he has in his pocket, "guess so." "Badge and release forms," checking his pockets for the stuff, "got it." With a large foreboding building drawing closer in view, he looked on over to his left to read a large sign labeled, "Zootopia Maximum Security Penitentiary." In attempt to lighten his personality, he quipped, "Ready for school Ma..."


	6. Chapter 4

Flashing his badge to the guard posted at the entrance, Ash shut his car doors as he entered the large ominous building. The prison wasn't worn or grimy like most others, it was uncomfortably sanitized and brightly lit. Not only that but there was barely any noise in general, it was literally a little past dinner time and there was no commotion whatsoever. Trying to brush off the cold feeling, he walked on down the hallway and walked upstairs towards the commissioner's office.

"You want me to what?" he said; The commissioner was a tall and proud polar bear with a clean white short fur coat as well as a heavy accent. "I said I request to interview and possibly temporarily and / or permanently release her from the domains of this containment facility," Ash firmly and surprisingly formally restated. "Look I don't know what you're thinking here buddy, but you can't just ask me to let go one of my most infamous convicts and expect it to be standard procedure. You don't even have any forms for zis!" "Ah, knew I forgot something," stuffing one of his dark paws into a pocket to pull out a couple slightly wrinkled folded documents, "Courtesy of Chief Bogo of the ZPD." Carefully flipping through each of the sheets, the mammal was surprised, "I won't ask how all of this permission was granted, but it seems everything is in order apparently." Pulling out an empty folder and slipping the wad of forms inside, he carried them under his arm and continued, "Vell zen, let me escort you to one of our interrogation rooms."

As the two walked on the upstairs corridors, Ash caught a glimpse of the busy mess hall. Slightly disturbed again by the uncomfortable near-silence, he had to ask, "How is it that you're able to keep such an..." pausing for a loss of words, "up-kept prison?" "Ve have strict rules here at the Z.M.S.P." he answered. Leaning over the metal barricade, he pointed out, "You see zose bright green dots on each of their necks?" Squinting a little, he can see blurry neon lights obscured a little by each of their orange jumpsuits. "Vat you see zere are "tame collars", they keep our convicts in line; Whenever zey ehhh become... Unruly, they are given a little reminder zap if you know what I mean." "Jesus that's just wrong" "It's not ze kindest method, but it is the most effective. The device was invented many years ago when there was still civil unsettlement and was just designed for predators, but thankfully it was never put into effect." Ash slowly rubbed the back of his furred neck thinking how life would be if he were trapped in one of those things. A minute later, they two came across a shut doorway. The polar bear opened it with a welcoming gesture as Ash wandered inside. "Sit, she vill be summoned here in a minute."

The room was funny enough reminiscent of the room he was left alone in at precinct one. In fact, it was near identical, "Christ, what do they use to make the blueprints for these places anyways? Cookie-cutters?" Lightly rapping the desk, he browsed through his case file folders and checked the time. "Twenty one hours and fourty three minutes," he muttered. "I can make this work," he slowly repeated to himself, "This can work..." The door handle was tugged down with a dull click, a convey of guards marched in. Standing in the center was a small female sheep silhouetted by the shadows of those larger than herself. Being pushed to the solitary chair with the butts of the armaments each guard held, as though she was some hazardous material herself. Seating herself down, she didn't speak a word or even make a gesture, there was only a cold expression transfixed upon her face. Ash paying attention to her hoof-cuffs in addition to her glowing collar, he called out the guard, "Get that crap off of her. Come on, she's a mammal like any one of us!" One guard stepped forward with a keychain and cautiously de-cuffed the ewe and took it away. "The collar too." "She's dangerous sir." "Yeah? Well this is not Silence of the Lambs here. Take. It. Off." Turning out the door, he looked at the polar bear as though for solace but was given an affirming nod. Drawing out a small scanner, he slowly stepped back to her and squeezed the button. With a loud beep, the collar unlocked and slid off her neck. The ewe lightly gasped and rubbed the back of her neck with great pleasure. Shooing away the guards, Ash simply said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." The guards flooded back outside, and closed the door firmly shut.

"Dawn Bellwether," he read aloud, "Prey, Ex-Mayor and Ex-Assistant Mayor of Zootopia." Eying over his paper, he can see her orienting herself with the pale room, "You've been charged with conspiracy, purpose being administering dangerously potent drugs that induce the victims in a state of psychosis on unwitting predatory mammals, reaching a near total of forty predator mammals. Not only that, but you have also personally assaulted an officer with said biological weapons... Well, nearly." Dropping the document onto the table, he finished, "Life sentence, Zootopia Maximum Security Penitentiary." There was still a rather neutral expression on her face, but it definitely a bit warmer in comparison to earlier. "Who are you?" she straightly asked. "Ash Wolffe, police officer," he answered. "Ethan Wolffe," she brought up, "I remember you on the news." "Call me Ash," he corrected. "So tell Mister 'Ash', what does the big bad wolf want?" the ewe spoke in a noticeably passive-aggressive tone. Keeping a cool head, the wolf put on a fake smile at her and cut to the chase, "I've got a deal for you. You'll receive full pardon for every criminal act you've committed within the boundaries of this country. There's been a... kidnapping a couple hours ago on a particular land-mass off the coast. The mayor was taken hostage on Outback Island." "The mayor who?" she smugly asked. "That's not funny Bellwether. You and I go in, find him, bring him back in about," checking his phone, "twenty-two hours, you're a free lamb." Scoffing it off, "That bigot got what was coming for him." "I won't deny that, but he's an important man nonetheless." "Why was he even on that rock anyways?" she inquired. "He was trying to negotiate a cooperation between nations," Ash replied. "Look I know you don't care about your former boss," the ewe giving him a "no shit Sherlock" sort of look, "but you would be a great asset if you came with me Bellwether." "Why me?" she bluntly questioned. "You knew a ram named Doug." "And that's it huh?" "Not exactly," Ash being frank, "I drove all the way here so I can give you a second chance in society." He spotted a mixed questioning frown, "You see, I want to show you that us predators aren't all that bad. I for one agree with prey animals being 'underestimated' and 'under-appreciated'." He noticed a slow change in expression on her face, from smug despise to an almost sincere look. "I'll be honest, I came to this town well after what you did, and what I saw was a true eye opener. For the first time I saw every mammal given a chance to do what they want to do. Before coming to town, I didn't even know bunny-fox duos existed, let alone anything of the sort. After what I've seen, I'd hate to see a sweet ewe like you be seen as a monster after snapping from her hardships and never even being given a single opportunity to prove your worth." Taking a deep breath, "Now I'm making you this offer; To show the world that anyone can change if given the chance." Lightly chuckling, "Why twenty-two hours?" "Being honest with you," groping his nose bridge, "it's the time limit I've been given before being forced to pull out." Drawing out a large showy release form, "Final answer?" Pausing for a bit, Bellwether wiped her thick glasses and stated, "Why not?" Smiling at her answer, he stood up, collected his files, and said, "Now then, first let's get you out of that orange jumpsuit."

Heading down towards the possessions office, Ash felt compelled to ask, "Dawn... Err, can I call you Dawn or jus-" "Dawn is fine," Bellwether interrupts. "Right. Right..." he droned off before pushing the large door open into the locker storage. "Now then," handing over one of the many forms the wolf had stuffed within one of his back pockets on his black jeans, "just hand this to the kind lady over there and you'll be able to get back your personal items that have been confiscated from your arrest." Awkwardly sitting down on a nearby bench, Ash tapped his feet against the tiling with mild anxiety. Frequently checking his phone, he watched his timer slowly tick away, one second after another, one minute after another. 21:19:00. 21:18:00. 21:17:00. Finally he heard a small cough in front of him as he stared at his screen, lowering his hand, he finally took the time to observe Dawn Bellwether's appearance. She was about half his height, fairly short even for a sheep actually. Her face was clean and smooth covered partially up with a large pair of thick glasses. There's a rather distinct bulbous wool-do as well to her facial appearance. Her clothing style was pleasant to the eyes, a nice deep lazuli colored robe as well as a small gold bracelet on her arm. Clearing his throat, Ash stood up and continued on with the release process. Dropping off a few final forms on the way out, he escorted the ewe out the door and into the parking lot. Opening his car door, he let her in the shotgun seat -well after he adjusted it to the maximum height- and closed it shut. "Like a gentle-wolf," Ash thought giving a final farewell to the prison commissioner.


	7. Chapter 5

The two "partners" were silent for a good part of the car ride. Ash was calmly driving down the worn tarmac along the coastline. Eventually the silence was broken as he received a phone call from Judy. "Ash, have you reached the rendezvous point yet?" she frantically yelled over the speakerphone. "No, I had to make a uh..." leaning over looking at Dawn who was slightly pestered at hearing her voice, "Chance at something." "Chance at what?" she gritted, it was very clear that she was in no mood to put up with his current antics. "... I'll get back to you on that," was all Ash said before quickly hanging up. "Taking a chance?" Bellwether questioned. "Yeah it's a long story... I uh... Did all of this without any real consent." "What do you mean?" "Basically, if this doesn't work out, I could probably kiss my badge goodbye..." he mumbled out. "Great," she sarcastically spouted out before sinking back in her large seat.

Pulling up at some old docks, still on the outskirts of the main city, Ash jumped outside the car and pulled out a small cloth bag from the trunk. Bellwether's hooves collided with the hard cement pavement, stepping out closer to the water, she took notice of a medium sized ferry boat settling out by a pier. Ash overtook her and greeted the tiger standing outside of it. "You're late..." Fangmeyer spoke out to him. "Yeah well I had to adjust a few things to the plan," gesturing to the small ewe approaching in the dimly lit night. "You!?" was all the tiger officer said on first sight. "Ah-ah-ah," Ash responded negatively, holding one of his forms up, "The lady is in my custody. Ben can prove it to you if necessary once you get back to the precinct." Clenching his confusion and anger within his large orange fist, he looked at the timber wolf as though he wanted to lecture or scold him, only he didn't. "Have you finished unloading the wounded?" Ash inquired. "Yes... The boat is all yours." "Groovy, okay that's all for tonight my good man, you just head on back to precinct one and I shall be on my way." "But wait," Fangmeyer called out before Ash got onboard, "the Outback mayor has a message for you!" "And what message is that?" he replied. "He said, 'Give em hell!'" In Ash's typical way, he simply smiles and salutes, "Will do!" As Wolffe and Bellwether carefully stepped aboard the boat, Ash entered the main captain's cabin. "Been a while," he muttered slightly as he made sense of each instrument and turned on the ignition. Thus, silently in the night, the ship glided upon the water gracefully into the dark of the night. Setting the exact angle to the give coordinates via steering wheel; Ash carefully compared the text messages of the said coordinates he received from Clawhauser earlier on. "I owe you a solid Ben," he thought to himself as he briefly switched to his timer. 20:23:57.

Letting the water vehicle cruise out into the middle of nowhere, he let the wheel go and take its course. Slowly but surely the ship progressively drew closer to their target destination. Entering into one of the few cabins the boat had, he drew out the bag he held in hand and pulled out its contents: Some informal, normal civilian clothes of his. Slipping out of his police uniform and into his comfy cargo pants and t-shirt with a rugged plaid overcoat. Walking out of the room, closing the door on the way out, he wandered his way out onto the main deck. Looking at the benches, he watched Dawn looking out of the end of the ship, mesmerized by the wet abyss. Tapping her shoulder, he tried to start a conversation with her but couldn't exactly find the right words. "Why are you out of uniform?" she started for him. "Undercover, if we get discovered, we can't be traced back to the ZPD." Sitting down on the bench next to her, evening the height difference, he pulled out his revolver and handed it over to Dawn. To her surprise, she was met with an explanation, "When we're going in, you're going to need something to defend yourself with. Reading from your file, I presume you're familiar with the basics." The ewe stared at the weapon she held in her hooves. "That gun is loaded you know," he reminded her. "You're full of it!" she called out. "As straight as Piberius' tie," was all he said in reply. "You must be lying, no one is that trusting," she logically said. Without a single word, Ash swiped the gun off her palm and unloaded six shots into the night. She had no words to respond other than just having her jaw simply slack; The wolf gave her a look that expressed a "told you so" as he reloaded the magnum. "You seem to be putting a lot of faith into me, why?" she finally spoke. "Like I said in that interrogation room earlier, I believe you're a good person, a good person who went through a lot of crap," he answered before handing it back to her.

The whole boat ride took a little over an hour. "Eighteen hours and fifty-six minutes," mumbling under his breath as he sat down in his captain's chair. Adjusting the wheel, he thought to himself, "Thank god I didn't stake my job on this task. No wait, I'll probably lose it anyways once Bogo realizes I released one of the most infamous criminal in all of Zootopia." Grunting a bit in mild anger after realizing what a mess he's gotten himself into, Ash tried to blur those thoughts by thinking of some lighthearted songs. "Birds don't just fly, they fall down, and get up..." he whistled lightly. Drowsing in his thoughts, it was suddenly shattered by a voice speaking up outside the doorways, "I never really cared for that song." Shaking himself a bit awake, he looked down at Dawn and chuckled out his response, "Yeah but it is catchy as hell." Tilting the wheel to the left, he looked back over and continued, "Always more of a Wing Chung guy."; Whistling another song, "Everybody have fun tonight!" Closing his eyes briefly as he got absorbed into the tune, he opened them back up to see a faint glow over the horizon. As it grew in size, silhouetted dry rock was becoming apparent as well. The distant sound of water sloshing against the shoreline grew louder with every moment. Ash got off his chair and walked to the front of the ferry and in a grand yet sarcastic tone, he shouted, "Welcome, to Outback Island!"


	8. Chapter 6

Puttering slowly in parallel to the rocky shores, water rippling with the tide, Ash steered left avoiding large rock clusters piercing through nature's mirror reflecting the lunar rays. The whole view was quite beautiful with the island lit up by its towering skyscraper and the moon hanging high up in the sky. It was very tempting for him to howl even, but it always went against his best judgement, let alone the poor timing of it. Cranking the torque up a notch, the water vehicle maneuvered through the perimeter buoys surrounding the isle. Cruising up along the coast, the natural lighting was abruptly cut off, a large looming shape overtook the large orb hanging in the sky. It was a bridge, huge mammal-made bridge consisting of two main means of transport: car or train. The huge structure was consisting of two main levels, a large multi-tracked monorail on the top, and underneath, a widely constructed highway; All of it lit up in a warm orange glow of streetlamps and other artificial sources of lighting gleaming out. "No wonder they couldn't support the financials," muttered Ash, Dawn next to him staring at the empty structure as well. "Wait, why was it empty?" he asked himself noting how the entire structure was in fact seemingly abandoned. Passing underneath the behemoth of concrete and steel, a slight thought came to mind, "Why was a slow dingy the chosen out of all means of travel?"

"Where are you guys?" another thought spoke; Pulling out his phone to see if there were any new texts or directives. As it turns out, his question was answered, via ship radio to his surprise. Jumping at the sudden crackles of it receiving word, he listened in to hear the crackly voice of Nicholas speaking with clarity, "Hone in on… Shoal Bay." Not bothering to reply, instead he just asked, "Shoan Bay, where the ffff is that…", under breath, skimming the map for answers. Eventually the process was interrupted as he passed by a large flashing light, waving him in. Shutting off the motor, he and Dawn looked out straight at the blinding blot of white. "Well… Seems fairly obvious."

The bunny was rampantly tapping her flatfoot in both anger and anxiety. "Chance at what?" first thing she said, emphasizing the final word as the ferry docked. Looking through the cabin door's peephole, Ash prepared for the worst, and pulled the door open, revealing a small Dawn Bellwether standing in front of the doorway with open arms. "Judy," she warm-fully spoke up, holding on to the last syllable. "Bellwether!?" Judy harshly reacted, Nick tugging off his sunglasses in the background. Spotting the bunny-cop edging towards her gun holster, Ash stepped in between the two miniature prey animals and began calling a time-out. "You did this? This was your chance at something? What are you crazy?!" she huffed at the large wolf. Even though the timber wolf was considerably small considering his species, the argument was hilariously out-of-proportion, a tiny feisty rabbit assaulting a massive predator with words. Literally reciting the police regulations handbook at him, all he could do was repeatedly try to cut in, "Judy, Judy, Judy..." Eye twitching slightly at her stubbornness, "Hopps!" Stopping her in mid-speech, he thought with a mild sense of achievement, "That caught her attention." He pulled out his wad of papers from a pocket and shoved them into her paws. "Everything is in order, check them yourself," he said while arrogantly away with the ewe's hooves in his hand. Steaming, she stomped after him, "Since when were you given permission to release-" fluttering her tiny paws, "Her?!" "When I was granted 'full permission and authority'. After all, you were a witness, listening in on the radios when this was stated right?" Judy was at a loss for words, he was right, he played the chief. "It's called a hustle, Sweetheart," he quoted, Nick snickering at this and Dawn smiling sinfully.  
Treading on the tinted sidewalk over to the parking lot where the jeep he was granted sat with the lights on. He tugged on the door: Locked. "Looking for these?" he heard from the back of his head; Turning around, his sight was met with Judy again, only this time having a little revenge by flaunting the car key around. Trying to swipe them out of her grubby little paws, she swiftly pulls them back and asks a final question, "What makes you think you can trust her? "Because she is with me." "Yeah, a predator!" Sarcastically he placed his hands over his heart and went, "That really hurts my feelings you know." "Yeah right." "Yeah right ya cute BUNNY!" he achievingly shouted as he finally managed to snatch the key from her wrist. Hopping in the front while Bellwether just calmly and abidingly sat inside. Turning on the ignition, the bunny looked up at him spitefully and stated, "Don't call me cute." Looking down on her, finishes it off with a single word, "Cutiepie," before taking off.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on her?" Dawn chimed in. "Harsh? Naw, trust me, that's just one of the many petty squabbles we've had everyday in my recent life." "Recent life? What comes before that?" The ewe could tell she may have made a mistake in asking that judging by Ash's cold expression; Expecting a sort of harsh scold from the predator, she slightly shrunk in her seat a little. To her surprise she was received with a considerably fine reply, "That is something I'd rather not get into." Driving on down the road, a orange glow became apparent as he got closer downtown. As the tall brick buildings transitioned into the wolf's visibility, he was shocked to see much of the street ransacked and vandalized. "Holy Jesus…"


End file.
